


Он был

by 2Y5



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: Angst, Canonical Character Death, Drama, Gen, M/M, POV
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-22
Updated: 2015-06-22
Packaged: 2018-04-05 14:29:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4183344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2Y5/pseuds/2Y5
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Кем стал гномий король для маленького хоббита?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Он был

Многие говорят, что для воспоминаний больше подходит пасмурная или дождливая погода, когда сама природа словно велит немного притормозить с делами, сесть в кресло у камина, покуривая трубку и грея руки о чашку горячего чая или же вращая в пальцах бокал чего-то покрепче, и предаться делам давно минувших дней. Но мои воспоминания атакуют меня под солнечными лучами, приглашая присесть на скамейку у крыльца, подставив растрепанную шевелюру легкому ветерку. И сегодня как раз один из таких дней.  
  
Я часто вспоминал первую встречу с Гэндальфом перед походом. Место весьма располагало к этому.   
  
Меньше я вспоминал последующие события, но со временем из них сами собой отодвинулись на задний план плохие, а хорошие словно стали ярче. Но сегодня был особенный день – годовщина дня, когда я спас Торина от орков. А значит, и воспоминания должны быть особенными.  
  
Я вспоминал свое прощание с господами гномами. Я так и не смог сказать Двалину, кем Торин стал для меня. А ведь действительно – кем?  
  
Для своих родных, для Фили и Кили, он стал вторым отцом. Они ловили каждое его слово, жест, взгляд. И равнялись на него, как и подобает наследникам царского престола.  
  
Для других гномов, покинувших или потерявших свой дом, он стал королем. Они шли за ним и в огонь, и в воду, и в драконье логово.  
  
Для эльфов он стал эталоном своей расы – упрямый, грубый, неотесанный, именной такой, какими всех гномов считало большинство эльфов, а в особенности - лесные эльфы.  
  
Для орков Торин стал погибелью. У кого-кого, а у него было очень много причин ненавидеть и уничтожать этих тварей.  
  
Для людей гном сначала стал героем, а потом предателем. Коротка людская память – стоило лишь громовому рыку прокатиться над Озерным городом, как Добро и Зло поменялись полюсами.  
  
Для Гэндальфа сын Траина был надеждой. Надеждой на безопасное Средиземье, на защищенную северную границу, на мир и покой для эпохи людей, что становилась все ближе и ближе.  
  
Но это все другие… Другие, а не я. Для меня Король-под-Горой стал… всем?  
  
После всех выпавших на нашу долю приключений, угрожавших неминуемыми опасностями и даже смертью, колких размолвок я понял, что такое жизнь на самом деле. До путешествия существовал маленький, безопасный и уютный мирок, в котором все было просто и понятно, повседневно хорошо и… одинаково. А теперь для меня открылись новые стороны – насыщенность ощущений, непредсказуемость событий и выбор: редкий, но такой важный!  
  
Торин показал все это маленькому хоббиту, пробудив во мне смелость, гордость, верность, злость и мудрость. Он стал моим учителем и наставником, королем и повелителем, другом и предателем, и снова другом, тем, ради кого я бы отдал свою жизнь, не раздумывая… Он стал очень многим для меня, стольким, что слов не хватало описать.  
  
А потом… А потом он _был_.  
  
И сейчас, сидя, живой и здоровый, возле своей уютной норки, вспоминая, пожалуй, важнейшего человека в своей жизни, я понял, что все же ответил тогда Двалину. Для меня не существовало такого слова, которым можно было бы назвать гнома.  
  
Торин просто… _Он был_.  
  
И этого достаточно.

**Author's Note:**

> Посвящается Another01 - этот фильм как ты: в конце я улыбалась сквозь слезы.


End file.
